dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Slenderman vs Freddy Fazbear
Slenderman vs Freddy Fazbear is ZackAttackX's twenty-ninth DBX. Description Slender vs Five Nights at Freddy's! Two icons of horror games finally meet! Who will come out on top? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: The woods - Slender. A van pulled up in the middle of the dark forest. The driver got out and opened the back of the van. He then pushed out five animatronic suits, which tumbled to the floor with a crash. Nobody would think to look for them in here, right? Just as he closed the back of the van, he noticed someone in the distance. He stepped forward to get a closer look. Just then, he heard the movement of an animatronic and he turned around to see Freddy standing up and facing him. The driver screamed and turned to run, only to run into the Slenderman, who killed him on the spot. As his lifeless body slumped to the ground, Slenderman and Freddy came face to face. HERE WE GO! Tentacles were sent Freddy's way, though he was able to power through them. He closed in to bite Slenderman in the face, though he teleported away. Freddy looked around and tried to find him, though he could not. Slenderman appeared by the Bonnie, Chica and Foxy suits and lifted them. He launched them at Freddy, causing him to tumble over. He shot out a tentacle towards Freddy's neck, but the animatronic bear grabbed it and pulled Slenderman closer. He then swung with his fist and made contact with Slenderman's face, dazing him. As Freddy went for another bite, Slenderman disappeared again. This time, he appeared behind Freddy and he used his tentacles to grab Freddy's arms. The Slenderman's grip was tight and Freddy was having difficulty freeing himself. Almost in desperation, Freddy sunk his teeth into one of the tentacles, ripping it off Slenderman's body. Slenderman immediately let go of Freddy and teleported away again. Once more, Freddy looked around for him but could not find him. Freddy remained on his guard and when he noticed Foxy being lifted up, he made his way towards him. The suit was thrown Freddy's way, but he was able to maneuver out of the way and when he reached the Slenderman, he swung for him, hitting him in the face with his microphone. Slenderman tried to teleport away again, but Freddy hung on which brought him along too. When he reappeared, Freddy grabbed Slenderman by the throat and propped him up against a tree. The Slenderman used all ten of his tentacles (eyy) and grabbed Freddy by his throat. Now it was all a matter of will, which was eventually won by Freddy. Slenderman was able to rip off Freddy's head, only to reveal Freddy's endoskeleton. Freddy did not let go and he proceeded to bite the Slenderman's... face? off, ending the myth of the Slenderman for good. DBX! Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:'Complete Monster VS Tragic Villain' themed DBXs Category:'Villain Protagonist' themed DBXs Category:Robot vs Non-Robot Themed DBXs Category:ZackAttackX Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:'The Slender Man Mythos VS Five Nights at Freddy's' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:'Horror' themed DBX Fights